Geheime Liebe
by DH4-ever
Summary: Seit einem halben jahr sind sie schon zusammen. Doch dann passiert etwas schreckliches. Hermine wird entführt. Kann Draco sie retten bevor sie stirbt. Lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

Geheime Liebe

Kapitel 1: Braun trifft Platinblond

Es ging jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr. Sie trafen sich am 4. April auf dem Astronomieturm. Sie sah in seine grauen Augen und es knisterte sofort. Von da an trafen sie sich jetzt jeden Abend dort. Da die beiden Schulsprecher waren, fiel es nicht auf, wenn sie abends noch durch die Gänge liefen.

"Draco...?", sagte sie. Er sah auf und schaute auf die Brünette, die vor ihm auf dem Sessel saß. Er sah sie fragend an und fragte:" Was ist Hermine?" "Ich möchte dich heute nicht auf dem Astronomieturm treffen..." Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und sie erblickte das sich in seinen Augenwinkel Tränen bildeten. Bevor er aber etwas sagen konnte, fing sie an zu grinsen und sagte:"... sonder ich möchte dich im Raum der Wünsche treffen. Ich werde dort um 12 Uhr auf dich warten, denn ich hab eine Überraschung für dich." Mit diesen Worten und einen breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, verschwand sie in ihren Zimmer. Er sah ihr nach und auch auf seinen Gesicht kam ein breites Grinsen. Er ging in sein Zimmer um noch ein bisschen vor seinen Treffen mit Hermine zu schlafen.

Als er dann um 12 Uhr vor dem Raum der Wünsche erschien wartete Hermine schon auf ihn. Sie kam auf ihn zu und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr, er soll seine Augen schließen. Er schloss sie und sie nahm ihn an der Hand. Als sie drin waren ließ sie seine Hand los und nach 5 Minuten Stille sagte sie:" Du kannst deine Augen wieder öffnen!" Er öffnete seine Augen nur um sie jetzt weit aufzureisen. Hermine stand vor ihm, in einen schwarzen, enganliegenden minikleid das ihr nur knapp über den Hinter ging. Er sah hinter sie, wo ein großes Himmelbett stand.

Sie zog ihn kurz darauf an sich und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er erwiderte ihn sofort und sie ging langsam rückwärts, bis sie am bett anstoß. Als sie dort ankam drehte sie sich ruckartig um, sodass Draco nun näher am Bett stand. er ließ sich sinken und sie ließ sich mit ihm ziehen.

Als er im Bett lag küsste sie ihn am Hals und ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hemd und öffneten es. Als er merkte, dass sie sein Hemd öffnete, wanderten seine Hände zum Reisverschluss ihres Kleides. Er öffnete ihn. Das Hemd und das Kleid landeten beide auf dem Boden, sobald sie offen waren. Und sie wussten, dass es eine lange Nacht wurde. Und so gaben sie sich hin.


	2. Das Geheimnis ist bald keins mehr

_Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Entschuldigt mich, wegen der Rechtschreibfehler._

_Liebe grüße von DH4-ever_

Kapitel 2: Das Geheimnis ist bald keins mehr

Am nächsten morgen waren Hermine und Draco in der großen Halle.

Flashback:

Sie gingen als sie fertig waren wieder in den Schulsprecherturm. Dort haben sie dann noch ein bisschen geredet aber als die Uhr dann zwei geschlagen hat ist jeder in sein Bett gegangen. Am morgen sind sie dann zusammen runter zur großen Halle gegangen. Dort haben sie sich getrennt, weil niemand wusste das die beiden zusammen sind.

Flashback Ende!

Jetzt saßen beide an ihren Haustischen. Hermine saß neben Ginny die sie ganz komisch ansah. "Sag mal Hermine, was ist den mit dir los. Du lächelst über das ganze Gesicht und das tust du ganz selten", sagte Ginny. Hermine sah erschrocken auf und schaute in Ginny´s Gesicht. "Es ist nix. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass wieder Hogsmeade-Wochenende ist", antwortete Hermine. Sie sah zum Slytherin Tisch wo Draco neben Blaise saß. Dieser redete mit Draco, doch wie es den Anschein hatte beachtete Draco ihn nicht.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken merkte Hermine nicht wie sich Harry und Ron gegenüber setzten. Als Harry dann guten morgen sagte, wachte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Sie nuschelte ein Guten Morgen Harry und sagte dann als ausrede sie müsse noch ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Mit einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den Slytherin Tisch sah sie das Draco schon weg war. Sie stand auf wobei ihr auffiel das Harry, Ginny und Ron sie erstaunt anschauten. Sie verließ die große Halle und ging zum Schulsprecherturm.

Oben angekommen, sagte sie das Passwort und das Gemälde schwang auf. Sie ging in die Gemeindschaftshalle. Dort erblickte sie Draco der ganz in ein Buch versunken war und Hermine nicht bemerkte. Sie schlich sich von hinten an und gab ihn ein Kuss auf die backe. Er schreckte hoch und sah die Haselnussbraunen Augen von Hermine neben sich. Er lächelte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Er gab ihr eine Leidenschaftlichen Kuss den sie sofort erwiderte. "Woher hast du eigentlich das Kleid gehabt?", fragte Draco. "Tja das würdest du woll gern wissen!" ,sagte sie mit einen breiten lächeln im Gesicht. Nun fing auch Draco an zu grinsen und fragte Hermine: "Hermine, wann wollen wir es endlich Potter und Weasley sagen, das wir zusammen sind?" Hermine schaute ihn traurig an und antwortete darauf: "Ich weis nicht wie sie reagieren werden". Er schaute sie an und sagte: "Wie wäre es wenn wir es erstmal deiner kleinen Weasley Freundin sagen". Hermine ihr Gesicht fing an zu strahlen. Sie sprang von seinem Schoss und rannte raus. Er sah ihr hinterher und wusste das sie ihre Freundin holen würde.

Hermine rannte zum Gryffindorturm. Sie sagte das Passwort, wo Ginny ihr gesagt hatte, falls sie mit ihr reden muss. Das Gemälde schwang auf und sie trat ein. Ginny saß vor dem Kamin auf einem Sessel. Dort saß Hermine früher auch mit Harry und Ron. Ginny sah auf als sie merkte das jemand hinter ihr stand. Sie sah Hermine und sagte: "Hey Hermine was ist?" Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin warm an und sagte: "Ich muss mit dir reden. Aber nicht hier. Kommst du mit?" Ginny nickte und ging mit Hermine mit. Hermine ging mit Ginny zum Schulsprecherturm. Sie nannte leise das Passwort, sodass Ginny es nicht hörte. Sie wollte nicht dass sie unangemeldet reinplatzt.

Als sie eintraten, sah Hermine das Draco in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Er hatte einen Zettel hingelegt und Hermine konnte ihn schnell nehmen bevor Ginny ihn sah. Sie setzte sich und sagte: "Also Ginny es ist so! Ich habe einen Freund!" Ginny sprang auf und tanzte rum vor Freude. Nachdem sie eine weile rumgehopst war, setzte sie sich wieder und sah Hermine mit großen Augen an. Sie fragte: "Wer ist der glückliche?" Hermine stand auf und lief zum Fenster. Dort blieb sie stehen und sagte: "Du darfst es niemanden sagen. Nicht Ron und auch nicht Harry. Die verstehen es wahrscheinlich nicht und deshalb bist du die erste die es erfährt." Ginny sprang auf. Ihre Augen waren jetzt noch größer. "Sag nicht, es ist ein Slytherin", sagte Ginny. Hermine nickte leise.

Sie ging zu Draco´s Tür. Ginny´s Augen waren jetzt riesig. Hermine klopfte und Draco kam raus. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und sie gingen beide zusammen auf Ginny zu. Diese hatte wieder ihre normale Augengröße. Dafür grinste sie jetzt über das ganze Gesicht. Draco fragte: "Warum grinste du so Weasley?" Ginny antwortete: "Ich schwöre hoch und heilig nix zu verraten, wenn du mir erzählst seit wann das hier läuft."

So erzählten sie Ginny die Geschichte. Aber die gestrige Nacht ließen sie aus. Ginny musste ja nicht alles wissen. Als sie fertig waren, lächelte Ginny und versprach Harry und Ron nichts zu sagen. Als Ginny dann wieder ging um noch Hausaufgaben zu machen, sagte Hermine: "Du Draco. Ich geh jetzt noch in die Bücherei. Ist das okay wenn ich dich alleine lasse?" Draco nickte und sagte: "Ich hab jetzt sowieso Quidditch-Training." So verließen beide den Schulsprecherturm. Hermine ging in Richtung Bücherei und Draco ging in Richtung Quidditch Feld.

_Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Es ist etwas länger als das erste. Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review. Danke_


	3. Kurz vor dem Spiel

_Hier ist Kapitel 3. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es ist nicht so lang wie das zweite, aber die längeren kommen noch._

_LG DH4-ever_

Kapitel 3: Kurz vor dem Spiel

Hermine ging den Flur zur Bücherei entlang. Sie wollte sich besser über Besen informieren. Denn Draco hat ihr versprochen ihr die Flugangst zu nehmen. Jetzt wollte sie schauen ob die Besen auch sicher sind. Sie freute sich schon so auf morgen, denn da spielte Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff. Und nach dem Spiel, wollte Draco mit ihr fliegen.

Nach 15 min. in der Bücherei, ging sie zurück zum Schulsprecherturm. Als sie am Gemälde war, nannte sie das Passwort und ging rein. Dort saß Draco im Sessel mit nassen Haaren und las ein Buch. Hermine fragte: "Schon zurück?" Draco sah auf und nickte. "Ich dachte, ich lass sie heut nicht so schwitzen!", meinte Draco. Er war der Kapitän von Slytherin. Hermine grinste.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ganz lange bis die Uhr 8 schlug. "Ich geh ins Bett," sagte Draco, "ich muss morgen ausgeschlafen sein." Hermine lächelte ihn warm an und verschwand ihm Zimmer und kam mit ihren Schlafanzug raus. Mit dem verschwand sie dann im Bad. Draco sah ihr hinterher und ging ihn sein Zimmer. Er zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Hermine duschte sich, zog ihren Schlafanzug an als sie fertig war und ging dann auch schlafen. Morgen wird ein schöner Tag.

Am nächsten morgen stand Hermine sehr früh auf. Sie nahm ihre neuen Kleider und ging nochmals duschen. Draco wurde durch das Rauschen von Wasser geweckt. _"Hermine duscht schon wieder und das in Herrgottsfrüh",_ dachteDraco. Er stand auf und richtete seine Quidditchklamotten. Er lächelte und ging in den Gemeinschafstraum. Gerade als er auf die Couch setzte, kam Hermine aus dem Bad. Sie hatte eine Jeans und ein Tank-Top an. Ihre Haare fielen in leichten verzausten Wellen auf den Rücken. _"Sie sieht wirklich hinreißend aus",_ dachte sich Draco und ein Lächeln kam auf sein Gesicht.

Hermine sah auf und beobachtete Draco wie er an ihr runtersah und bemerkte wie er anfing zu lächeln. Er sah in ihr Gesicht und auch sie musste jetzt lächeln. Sie ging auf ihn zu und sagte mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes: "Accio Haarbürste." Ihre Haarbürste kam aus dem Bad in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Damit ging sie weiter auf Draco zu, der sie überrascht ansah. Sie setzte sich mit den Rücken zu Draco auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihm die Haarbürste hin. Sie sagte zuckersüß: "Kannst du mir die Haare kämen?"(A/N: Stellt euch dabei ein Engelsgesicht vor)

"Ja, gern doch, mein Engel", sagte Draco. Er fing an ihr Haar zu kämen und summte dabei ein Lieb was Hermine nicht kannte. Nach einer weile fiel Hermine´s Blick auf die Uhr. "OMG. Es ist schon 8 Uhr. Um 9 Uhr beginnt das Spiel und du musst 15 vor 9 schon da sein!", sagte Hermine laut, "Jetzt aber los." Draco holte sein Trikot aus de, Zimmer und beide eilten hinunter und raus Richtung Stadium.

_Das 3. Kapitel wäre hiermit fertig. Das 4. Kapitel ist auch bald fertig. Hinterlasst mir ein Review. Vielen Dank._


	4. Slytherin gegen Huffelpuff

_Hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Sorry das es so lange gebraucht hat._

Kapitel 4: Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff

Hermine saß schon auf den Zuschauerränken als alle anderen eintraten. Luna Lovegood setzte sich neben sie und beide fingen an miteinander zu reden. Harry, Ron und Ginny setzten sich eine Reihen unter sie. Als es begann kamen die Slytherin und die Hufflepuff´s aus ihren Kabinen. Draco ganz vorne. Er gab den gegnerischen Kapitän die Hand. Das Spiel begann.

Nach 20 min. stand es 50 zu 50. Wenn Draco den Schnatz jetzt fangen würde, täten sie gewinnen. Auf einmal ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Hermine sah auf und sah wie Draco vom Besen fiel. Der gegnerische Sucher hat ihm die Faust in den Bauch geschlagen. Draco schlug auf dem Boden auf und eine ziemlich wütende Madam Hoch eilte zu ihm.

Als Draco die Augen öffnete, lag er im Krankenflügel und Hermine saß neben ihm. "Du hast dir das Bein gebrochen und deine Milz wurde leicht zerquetscht, Draco", sagte eine ziemlich geschockte Hermine. "Aber Madam Pomfrey hat deine Milz wieder geheilt und dein Bein auch zum Teil wieder. Ich konnte-."

"Madam Granger konnte mich dazu überreden, dass du in den Schulsprecherturm darfst. Sie hat mir versprochen sie passt auf dich auf. Sie müssen noch für zwei Tage das Bett hüten und solange sind sie vom Unterricht freigesprochen!", unterbrach Madam Pomfrey Hermine.

Madam Pomfrey reichte Draco zwei Krücken. Draco sah sie verdutz an und sie sagte: "Die sind dafür damit sie ihr Bein nicht belasten." An Hermine gewandt sagte sie noch: "Die Pillen geben sie ihm bevor er schlafen geht und morgen früh eine. Und dann so weiter. Am Dienstag Abend geben sie ihm die letzte und sie Mister Malfoy kommen am Mittwochmorgen noch mal zu mir bevor sie zum Unterricht gehen."

Draco und Hermine nickten und Madam Pomfrey verschwand in ihrem Büro. Auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherturm hörten sie plötzlich jemand "Malfoy" rufen. Sie drehten sich beide um und sahen Harry und Ron auf sie zu eilen. "Malfoy," sagte Harry mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. "Bist du jetzt auch mal vom Besen geflogen."

" Hermine was machst du eigentlich bei Malfoy?", fragte jetzt Ron. "Das Schlammblut muss mich zu unseren Turm begleiten und mir die Pillen, welche sie in der Hand hält, geben. Ach ja und ich bin zwei Tage vom Unterricht freigesprochen. Was sagt ihr zwei dazu." sagte Draco mit einem hämischen grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Bei dem Wort Schlammblut hat er kurz entschuldigend zu Hermine geschaut. Doch die wusste, das er das nur gesagt hat damit die zwei keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Harry und Ron wussten ja nicht, dass sie mit Draco zusammen war.

"Stimmt das Hermine?", fragte Ron und riss damit Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja das stimmt. Wenn ihr mich nicht glaubt dann geht zu Madam Pomfrey und fragt sie." Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und ging weiter. Draco, Harry und Ron sahen ihr hinter bis Draco sagte: "Wir sehen uns Potter. Und wir uns auch Weasley!" Er warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf die zwei Gestalten die mit offenen Münder in die Richtung starrten, in die Hermine verschwunden war.

Draco lief ,so schnell es halt auf Krücken ging, Hermine hinterher. Vor dem Gemälde sah er sie dann. Sie wartete auf ihm. Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie ihn sah. "Sorry, das ich Schlammblut gesagt hab, aber sie sollten halt nichts merken.", sagte Draco. "Ich weiß. Es macht mir auch nichts. Ich weiß ja das du es nicht ernstgemeint hast." Sie gab ihm ein Kuss auf dem Mund und nannte dann das Passwort.

Weil es schon halb 9 war brachte Hermine, Draco ins Bett und gab ihm eine Pille. Sie wollte gerade wieder gehen, als Draco sie am Handgelenk griff und aufs Bett zog. Er küsste sie auf dem Mund und murmelte sie soll dableiben. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und passte dabei auf sein Bein auf. Auch sie war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine um halb 8 auf und stand auf. Sie musste in den Unterricht. Sie weckte Draco und sagte ihm das sie zum Frühstück gehe und am Mittag wieder kommen würde. Hermine gab ihm noch eine Pille und gab ihm eine Kuss auf die Backe. Sie zog sich frische Klamotten an und ging zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

Ginny beobachtete Hermine, als sie sich ein Brot nahm. Harry und Ron waren noch nicht da. "Harry hat mir von dem Vorfall berichtet. Haben sie was gemerkt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte ein Nein. Sie schaute auf und sah das sich Harry und Ron gerade setzten. Sie redeten über ihren Stundenplan.

"Also, ich hab als erstes alte Runen und ihr?" fragte Hermine. "Wir haben Wahrsagen. Trelawney sagt wahrscheinlich wieder meinen Tod voraus", sagte Harry mit einer Gruselstimme. "Danach haben wir Zaubertränke und dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Hermine nickte und freute sich auf dem Mittag, denn sah sie Draco wieder. Und mit diesen Gedanken, ging sie in den Unterricht. _ _So das war das 4. Kapitel. Ich hoffe sehr es hat euch gefallen. Das 5. Kapitel kommt auch bald. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review. Würde mich sehr drüber freuen. _ _LG von DH4-ever_


End file.
